


Banana Split

by halzbarryscerek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halzbarryscerek/pseuds/halzbarryscerek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to a <a href="">prompt</a>: <em>I was thinking Sciles ... Food kink</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Banana Split

 ”What are you planning?” Scott smiled. He could hardly contain his excitement as he made his way out of the animal clinic and towards his motorcycle as Deaton wished him a happy birthday. “Is it a surprise party? Because I’m able to hear heartbeats, ya know.”

"I know," Stiles replied, "Which is why you’re no fun at all. Just get here fast. Text me when you do."

Scott hung up and mounted his bike before driving off to his house. Since it was his birthday, Scott knew that Stiles had something big planned. If it wasn’t a surprise party, it could also involve that new video game he wanted where you shoot nuclear zombies with alien ray guns. He was a very mature person, clearly.

He arrived at his house in record-time before he jumped off and sent a text to Stiles that he was here. He quickly fished the keys out of his pocket and entered the house. “Stiles?” he called out as his voice echoed across the halls. No one was home. His mother was still at work, but Stiles had to be here since his jeep was parked in the driveway.

"Stiles?" Scott called out again. He listened in for Stiles’ heartbeat and could hear a rapid thumping coming from upstairs. "Stiles?"

He quickly trudged up the stairs, shedding his jacket over the hallway floor (his mother hates it when he does that) as he followed the rabbit-like heartbeat to the front of his room.

"In here, Scotty," the human finally said.

Scott pushed the door open and was welcomed with the sight of Stiles on his bed. A very naked Stiles. A very naked Stiles covered in whipped cream, chocolate syrup and two bright red cherries on his nipples.

"Happy birthday!" Stiles smirked. "What d’you think?"

There was no possible way to erase the goofy, perverted grin on Scott’s face as he began to undress. “I think my sheets are going to have some really bad stains on it.”

"Hell yeah they will," Stiles said lewdly. "I hope you like banana splits."

Scott shed his pants like a snake skin as he made his way to his bed and boyfriend. “I don’t see a banana.”

"Oh, it’s there," Stiles winked at him cutely. "You just have to find it."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to leave me some more prompts, please contact me on my [Tumblr](http://hobroseyberry.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
